Warm Hearted
by anime-sparkle-party
Summary: When Kagami and Kuroko end up locked in a butcher's air-tight, ice cold freezer, how will they survive? What will happen when they're totally isolated from the rest of the world? Is there any escape or is life really so cold?
1. Part One: Cold

Hello again! This is part 1 of 3 chapters to come (hopefully sometime during this week!) hope you like it! Please review if you can, it helps a lot! :)

* * *

><p>"Come on Kuroko! Pass it to me!"<br>"No. I want to try."  
>"You have already."<br>"This is what coach made us come here for!"  
>Kagami sighed and stopped running, letting the smaller player make another tragic jump and fling the ball, it barely made it to the hoop.<br>Kagami couldn't help but laugh and Kuroko stared at him, his face was as emotionless as ever, but Kagami knew that inside he was furious.  
>"Stop it." He said slowly<br>"Oh, come on I'll show you how to do it!"  
>And still barely containing his laughter, he jumped and threw the ball with all his might, targeting the small hoop screwed onto the wall. He would've preferred doing a dunk, as was his style but unfortunately this petty little thing could never hold his weight, and then he'd have the street kids to answer to.<br>Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kagami felt two small arms around his legs, pulling him down and destroying his shot.  
>"<em>KUROKO<em>!" He yelled as he fell to the ground, just missing the blue haired boy as he landed. He was doing as much of a smirk as Kuroko was capable of, but it was short lived. A ear-piecing smashing bounced around their ears. They both jerked away and were left to gawk at the remnants of what was originally a butchers shop window.  
>"Oh…"<br>"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Interjected a small man who was hopping around the shards of grass like a rabbit. His eyebrows couldn't possibly go any higher and he was running his fingers through the small strands of hair still remaining on his shiny head. After staring at the broken window for a few minutes, he remembered the two teens standing at the hoop.  
>"YOU!"<br>"I'm so sorry sir." Kuroko said bowing at the man, but he ignored him, marching straight to Kagami and bending his head up to stare him in the eye.  
>"HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT THIS WILL COST TO FIX? AND THE DAMAGE YOU'VE DONE TO MY MEAT AND MYSELF ALMOST! "<br>"Sorry." Kagami mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact with the jumpy little man.  
>"SORRY, doesn't about cut it! I expect you to PAY for the damage!"<br>Kagami and Kuroko looked at each other, there was no way they could pay that sort of bill, they could barely pay their own rent, after all!  
>"I'm so sorry sir, but I do not think we could be able to pay that…" Kuroko started,<br>"WELL THEN! I expect that you could pay with your bodies, hum?"  
>The two gasped at what they'd heard, jumping back and Kagami pushed Kuroko behind him protectively. As they began to protest the little grey haired man swiftly walked around them, analysing their muscles and strength in a way that reminded them of the coach.<br>"Yes…yes your very strong, aren't you…" he muttered as the pair tried to escape him.  
>"You'll work at my shop until you've paid off your debt to me! Yes, I am generous, but not lax! I will expect you to" but before he could continue, Kagami broke off his speech,<br>"You want us to work in your shop?"  
>"NOT to interrupt me! And please try to keep up, yes! You have to pay me back somehow."<br>They were relieved it wasn't…what they'd originally though but as he droned on about their 'new responsibilities', the duo realised how tedious this was going to be. They had school and basketball, plus their own part time jobs already! Hearing Kuroko sigh in dismay, Tetsuya #2, who'd been hiding since the bang, came out and sat on Kuroko's feet until his master picked him up.  
>"In fact, you'll have to start now. There's meat in there that needs put into the big freezer in the back. Do that while and make sure you close the door tight when your done, but not when your in there, it locks from the outside. And don't even thint you can run away, I know your school uniform, Seirin, and two basketball idiots like you will not miss practice, I've met your type.<br>And with that, the small man whose name they didn't even know yet, started walking off down the street.  
>"WAIT!" Kagami called after him, "Where are you <em>GOING<em>?!"  
>He man didn't even turn around when he replied, "Home. And I'll expect to see you again at 6am sharp ok? Unless you want to PAY that is."<br>Kagami and Kuroko and Tetsuya #2 all exchanged looks.  
>"I suppose we better do what he wants."<br>Kagami wanted to argue, but he knew that the guy could get them kicked off the team if something like this came to the school, so he followed Kuroko to the shop, it wouldn't take that long anyway.

While Kuroko opened the door, Kagami just hopped through the window, laughing until he saw a little drop of blood from some broken glass on his hand.  
>"Bakagami." Kuroko said rolling his eyes.<br>They looked around the shop with sparkling shards of glass covering the floor.  
>What a mess, Kagami thought to himself as he watched Kuroko go over to the large raw meat in piles beside a huge door.<br>"That must be the freezer." He said, and he went to open it. As he pulled, it became clear that it was not as light as he thought it'd be. While he pushed it open until it slammed against the wall, Kuroko looked for a latch to keep it there.  
>"Oh no."<br>"What?" Kagami asked gruffly.  
>"The latch is broken, one of us is going to have to hold it the whole time."<br>Kagami sighed, realising that there was no way Kuroko could carry the huge bodies of meat anyway, he would have to do it all.  
>"Will you be ok, keeping it open? It's pretty heavy."<br>He nodded, and took over holding it. Kagami let him get use to the weight for a second before letting go completely and he silently laughed as Kuroko's eyes widened and he rammed his heels into the floor to stop it from closing again.  
>"Ok?" Kagami asked and Kuroko nodded again in response.<p>

With the door now open, it was time to think about the heavy meat to carry in.  
>It must be at least the weight of Kuroko, he thought staring at one, hands on hips. He stretched a little, at least it'll be good strength training, he thought, before pulling the first piece up and onto his shoulders, slumping slightly under the weight. He shuffled over to the door and as he walked through, shivers ran down his back, it was colder than what he expected, and he only had on his thin basketball shirt and shorts with his Sierin jacket. It was hardly the correct outfit for this! He was furious with the butcher for shoving this on them, they obviously weren't able to do this!<br>Kuroko watched Kagami's pained expression as he dropped the first one at the back of the freezer. He was irritated that they had to do this, or Kagami had to, all he was doing was standing here, watching Kagami shiver in the cold. As he walked past the next few times he looked down sadly, it was his fault and he couldn't even do the hardest job. Seeing Kuroko was unhappy, Tetsuya #2 bounced over to him, he'd been asleep the whole time they'd been here, about an hour or so by now, then he ran over to Kagami in the freezer.  
>As he was dropping the last of the first pile he was startled by a bark behind him.<br>"AHHHH!" He screamed, slipping and falling on some of the meat,  
>"Kagami-Kun! Are you alright?" Kuroko ran over and lifted up the little dog,<br>"Kur-kuroko!" Kagami pointed as he heard the squeak of an unoiled door behind him,

_THE DOOR_!

He ran over the the door,slamming his fists against it as it closed, but it was too heavy! He heard Kagami run up behind him, but instead of feeling him push it open, Kagami fell down quickly, shoving #2 out the small crack left.

He had dropped Tetsuya #2, he would have been crushed to pieces if Kagami had not done that. But now…the door was closed shut. On the other side, the little dog barked. Kagami didn't even like dogs…yet he sacrificed himself for Kuroko's.  
>Looking up at him with his blue eyes, Kagami turned his head awkwardly,<br>"Supposed, you wouldn't want to see him crushed, you know?"  
>Then, as they stood there against the huge door, the realisation hit them. There was no way of opening the door from the inside and it was freezing, what could they do now?<br>"Number 2! Go get help! Go get Riko!" Kuroko yelled at the puppy outside the door.  
>He barked and they heard little paws scurrying out the door.<br>"He'll never come back, you know."  
>"He will, he's going to go get help." Kuroko stated and Kagami rolled his eyes.<br>"It's too far. It'll take him ages to even get there, never mind that a dog like him will probably get distracted chasing birds or something."  
>Kuroko sighed, they'd been dropped off here pretty randomly by Riko when they saw there was a lone hoop hanging here. In a few minutes their bus would come and go.<br>"They'll come look for us, won't they?" Kuroko pleaded, but Kagami looked away in the opposite direction,  
>"They'll probably think we've gone home."<br>Suddenly it dawned on them that they were most likely stuck here. All night.  
>They were going to die.<br>"I'm sorry…it's my fault Kagami-Kun." Kuroko whispered with a cracked voice, he looked down as tears rolled down his cheek, falling onto the icy floor and freezing. "I ruined your shot, I didn't help carry the bags, I dropped Tetsuya #2, if I wasn't so…"  
>"Stop!" Kagami interrupted, he shuffled quickly along the floor over to were Kuroko had his back against the cold walls. He took Kuroko and turned his wet head to look straight into his eyes. "It's not your fault, I don't care about those things, I don't care about dying or basketball or ANYTHING! I just…" he stuttered, "I just want to be, with you, Kuroko."<br>He dropped Kuroko's head and started to look away himself, but Kuroko couldn't stop staring at the taller boy. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Did, did Kagami LOVE him?  
>"What…what do you mean?"<br>Kagami choked and went to say something but stopped himself, even while his face was blue with the cold, Kuroko could still see the sharp blush that had appeared.  
>"Do," he looked away, about to ask the question he'd only thought possible in his deepest, darkest thoughts, "do you love me?"<p>

The whole room was quiet for what seemed like hours, never once did Kuroko look away.  
>"Yes."<br>Suddenly Kuroko came aware of his breathing, Kagami's breathing. Little white clouds intermingling as their heart beats quickened. Neither had the courage to admit it, but they had loved each other since the start, relishing every moment spent together, on the court, with the team or alone. Each second in Kagami's company was like a second in Heaven for Kuroko and every time the light danced off Kuroko's eyes, Kagami's heart skipped a beat.  
>As the truth suddenly came out, Kagami's loud laugh rang throughout the small room.<br>"I can't believe it!" He gasped, "All this time! I thought you loved Momoi! I thought you'd hate me if I told you!" He gasped for air as his continued laughing, after a few minutes he was completely out of breath and leaning forward, coughing.  
>"What the…?" He choked,<br>"Kagami-Kun! Try not to laugh so much," he said while grinning more than he had in his entire life, "This freezer is air tight, we could run out of oxygen quicker than we could freeze!"  
>"Well then," he said while smiling devilishly, "we'd better stop you from using up so much air." And he grabbed Kuroko's head roughly, and kissed him so passionately he thought he might faint just from that, never mind the current situation.<p>

Giddy with the warm embrace, Kuroko almost forgot they were trapped in an air tight freezer. When they finally pulled away, he quickly became aware that it was indeed getting harder to catch a breath (a breath he sorely needed) and Kagami, who he was now lying against, was completely blue.  
>Kagami looked down at Kuroko's eyes, they were shaking. He was trembling badly, and fear spread through Kagami's mind like poison. How cruel was this life, that as soon as he finally confessed his feelings for Kuroko, they were to be torn apart so harshly. He bit his lip, and felt tears sting his cold eyes.<p>

_I will not let him die. _He thought._ I will NOT LET HIM DIE._

Looking back at his blue hair, he pulled him closer until he was lying on his lap. He could barely think straight but as he felt the tremors pierce through Kuroko against him, he knew there was only one thing he needed to do. Anything else didn't matter.

_So tired. _Kuroko thought. _So tired. So happy._ He was on Kagami's lap now, he loved Kagami. He gripped him arm, tensing up as he felt an unexpected chill run down his back from the touch. He wanted to just stay here forever.

Kagami's lip shook as he felt Kuroko's little hand grab his skin, his eyes were slowly drifting close. He too was sleepy, as he went to yawn he stopped himself.

_Got to stay awake. Got to. Um…_ he thought hard for a second. _What was it?_

As a second grip pulled at his skin he jolted back awake. _Kuroko. Got to protect Kuroko._ He looked down at him, his head resting against his chest. He could still feel shivers run down him every time he breathed. How long had it been? He had no idea. He could only think of Kuroko. Everything else was foggy and vague.

_I love Kuroko_.

He frowned as the little body on him started wheezing, his breath slowing as the cold settled in his weak bones.

"No. I'll pro-pro-t-tect y-you!" He tried to shout but ended up whispering. What could he do? His mind was so slow, so blank. It came up with nothing. His frown deepened. Then he figured it out.

He lifted up his stiff arms and softly pushed Kuroko onto the floor beside him. Then he reached up and dragged the zipper of his jacket all the way down, showing his Seirin basketball tee more and more until it separated at the bottom, with each extra centimetre it went down, a new blast of ice attacked him. Shifting about uncomfortably, he managed to pull it off his arms and back until it fell to the floor. Quicker now, he pulled Kuroko's body up and wrapped the jacket around him. It went around twice, he was so much smaller than him. Then he pulled the little cocoon up to his chest again, wrapping his arms around him and snuggling his head in while his practically bare back and arms felt like they were being sliced by the icy cold wall.

_It's so warm now._ He thought as he felt Kuroko's labored breath against his cheek.  
><em>So much warmer<em>. He yawned again and didn't stop himself. As his eyes closed he smiled, giving in to the comforting call of sleep.


	2. Part Two: Fear

"Oh Midorimachi! Why we have to go? It's soo late!"  
>"Just take your boyfriend and get other there."<br>Against Kise's ear, the dial tone rung and he sighed. Why did Midorimachi have to be sooo annoying? Couldn't he just give Kurokochi the message? And what was it anyway? What did Akashi want to tell him NOW?  
>Sighing, he put the phone back and dragged his feet over to were Aomine was lying casually on his couch.<br>"Come on, we have to give a message to Kurokochi."  
>"What? Now? Can't it wait till the morning?"<br>"No. It's from Akashi or something." He moaned, " Midorimachi won't even trust me with it!"  
>"I wonder why." He smiled sarcastically<br>"Just get up."  
>If it was from Akashi, it was important, so even though he wanted to complain and continue watching TV, he got up and went to get the car keys.<br>"Hey! You have to wear a coat! "  
>He walked out, ignoring him.<br>"AOMINECCHI! Stop!" And grabbing his own coat, Kise rushed out after him.

* * *

><p>"We're here." Aomine announced and Kise got out, slamming the door.<br>"Oh come on, look I'll wear the coat, alright?" He said, grabbing the one Kise had brought earlier and running after him into Kuroko's building.  
>"See?" He said, running in front of the pouting blond and his expression quickly changed,<br>"Oh! It looked so _GOOD_ on you! I knew it would! " he said pulling his arm into his, making Aomine become the one pouting.

When they finally got the Kuroko's apartment they were dismayed to find that the lights were all off. They banged on the door, in case he was asleep, but it quickly became obvious he hadn't come home.  
>"Hum, maybe he's with Kagamichi, humm?" He laughed with a wide smirk, dragging Aomine to the next level were Kagami's apartment was, just to find the same thing.<br>"Neither of them came home." Aomine stated, barely moving his face while Kise's quickly changed from annoyance and confusion to a huge, bright grin filled with all the ridiculous possibilies even the biggest anime fangirl would find challenging to beat.  
>"Oh! What if they confessed their feelings to each other on the bus stop and missed it and had to walk home together? Or, or what if they ran away together or… what if one of the got hurt and the other carried them to a hospital or…"<br>"I really think they'd just call an ambulance." Aomine said emotionlessly as usual, but he couldn't help but smile as he looked down on Kise's enchanted face, even if he did have a weird obsession with his friend and rival getting together.  
>"Aominecchi! You have no heart!"<br>" I think you know I do." He grinned, but quickly stopped, Kise saw it though, even if he was the only one who could.  
>"This is probably just a wierd Seirin, late night, training program or whatever, let's go there." After all, their school wasn't too far from here.<br>Kise huffed and followed him down the hall and into the car again.

As they pulled around the corner to where Seirin High was located, they were shocked to see lights coming from the top of the hall were they played basketball.  
>"Told you." Aomine said as he pulled into the car park next to the hall.<br>Still frowning from being proven wrong, Kise banged on the hall door until a small brunette opened it with a flash of anger.  
>"KAGAMI! WHAT TIME DO…"<br>"Ugh…?" Kise stepped back from the Sierin coach who seemed scarier and less girly than ever. Aomine placed a protective hand on his shoulder.  
>"We need to talk to Kuroko." He declared dryly.<br>Frowning up at the two boys, she shook her her,  
>"He's not with us. They were training a while from here and they never came back, I suppose they just went home, I told them to come back here though…" she grumbled<br>"What?" Kise asked, his voice serious for a second.  
>"Neither of them are at home." Aomine insisted, barely looking at the people gathering people below of the Seirin team was now at the door.<br>"Do you think they're still training?" Izuki asked  
>"No," Kiyoshi answered, walking out to the cold, "it's too dark."<br>He stood there and Riko followed him. His hands on his hips he looked up at the sky. The city lights were so bright that you couldn't see the stars, but it helped him think.  
>"Do you think their okay?" Riko whispered to him.<br>"They don't have their phones…what if Kagami's ankle got hurt…what if they're out there in that street, all alone…" she trembled, thinking of her first years she'd kicked off the bus and told to do duo training alone.  
>Kiyoshi's hand patted her shoulder and he laughed,<br>"They'll be fine! Those idiots probably just missed the bus they were so into their training and are walking…"  
>A quick bark interrupted his laughter and the pair swung around to see little Tetsuya #2 racing up behind them. Limping slightly, he was out of breath and looked incredibly happy to see the recognised faces.<br>"What the hell?!" Kiyoshi stammered as Riko ran to pick up the little pup,  
>"How did you get all the way over here?!" She exclaimed. Examining his bloody paw, a little glass had got caught in it.<br>"Oh my god, you ran all the way here with this?" Her heart was racing, as was the rest of the team who was looking over her shoulder. The dog started barking manically,  
>"Wheres Kuroko, Number 2? " hearing his master's name, he started yapping and barking and growling all at once. He'd never made such a noise in his life.<br>"We have to go." Kiyoshi ordered, pulling Riko and the pup towards his car.  
>"Wait for us!" Kise shouted, pulling Aomine's arm with him.<br>"YOU'RE not coming" Riko hissed.  
>"Yes we are!" Kise replied stubbornly.<br>"No!"  
>"We don't have to…" Aomine mumbled,<br>"We HAVE TO!" Kise yelled,  
>"Alright, alright…" Kiyoshi yelled, "We don't have time to argue, just get in." And he opened the car door, climbing in the driver's side and sped out without giving Kise enough time to even get in his seat properly.<p>

* * *

><p>"It was here, right?" Kiyoshi asked Riko beside him, as she got out of the car into the dark, deserted street. Her heart started to race even more as there was no sign of life anywhere. Not even a basketball.<br>In her arms, Tetsuya no. 2 suddenly came awake and jumped out, yelping slightly as he fell on his injured paw, he started limping desperately towards a shop. The four followed him until they saw a shop…the window was smashed and glass sparkled around them in the night.  
>"Oh my…" Riko started, barely able to breathe she was fixated on the mess.<br>"Did you run all the way from here with this glass in your paw?" She followed the others into the shop were the puppy was barking and clawing at a large, grey metal door.

"R-Riko… Riko, come here." Kiyoshi stammered.  
>She didn't want to. She saw them squinting through the little window in the door and gasping and crying and she didn't want to see! Kiyoshi turned around, tears glimmering in his eyes. "Riko, come here."<br>He came over to her, walking slowing like he was about to faint, and pulled her arm over the door. Before they'd even gotten over there an ear piercing scream was let out by Kise. It was like he'd just seen a monster or ghost. He fell back and Aomine caught him, his own eyes still fixed on the little foggy window, larger and more emotional than Riko even thought possible for the tanned male.  
>Suddenly, Kiyoshi let go of her and he rammed his fist against the door, pulling at the handle in a shocked rage.<br>"Stop it." Aomine said sullenly, with a push that looked like no effort at all, he shoved Kiyoshi to the floor and unlocked it, then pulling the handle down properly, hauled it back. Breathing quickly, Kiyoshi helped get the heavy thing open while Kise, still crying desperately, squeezed in, shivering in the cold, and fell to his knees again, screeching even louder when he saw the blue faces of Kagami and Kuroko.  
>"Hold this." Aomine ordered Kiyoshi as he went in beside his boyfriend, gasping himself, he looked away and dragged a shaking Kise out.<br>"STOP IT AOMINECCHI!" He blubbered, but the stronger boy just continued to take him out of the freezer. When he let him go, Kise tried to crawl away before collapsing on the floor of the butchers shop, shaking and crying and screaming in pain. Aomine's usually harsh expression fell awa as he pulled Kise back into his arms and hugged him. "He'll be okay." he whispered, "They beat you, they must be strong! But you got to stop crawling around on the glass and call an ambulance, you got your phone?"  
>Kise had stopped crying and was staring into Aomine's deep eyes, transfixed on his soft expression. He nodded and still being rocked by Aomine, he fumbled around in his pocket until he got his phone.<br>"Good! Now just sit here and call an ambulance, okay?"  
>He nodded again and Aomine walked back over to were Kiyoshi was saying practically the same thing to Riko.<br>"It's okay, it's okay, they'll be okay." He whispered as silent tears tore down her face  
>He was softly patting her short hair while she stared at the floor, silently crying.<br>"But…but it's my fault!" She stuttered  
>He continued comforting her while his own expression looked like he was trying to believe it himself.<p>

Aomine walked into the freezer, and kneeled down beside the pair.  
>Looking at Kagami, he saw that he wasn't wearing his jacket…Kuroko had it on! Wrapped around the little blue haired boy more than once, Kagami had sacrificed himself to save him. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in and silently thanked Taiga, he saved little Kuroko.<br>As his own eyes started to feel the sharp cut of tears, he felt a hand tap on his shoulder.  
>"We have to get them out of here." Kiyoshi calmly reminded him and what might've been tears quickly dried up.<br>"Ok."  
>"I'll take Kuroko."<br>"Fine."  
>Kiyoshi was surprised, he didn't expect Aomine to actually agree to help Kagami, he thought he might even just want to keep him there…but something was changed in his face suddenly, was it, respect?<br>What a stupid idea, he laughed at himself, Aomine? Have RESPECT for anyone other than HIMSELF? Impossible.  
>He almost laughed at the mere thought but as his skin brushed against his first year's ice cold head any possibility of humor vanished from his mind.<br>He lifted Kuroko up, he was wrapped in Kagami's jacket as well as his own. He could barely contain his own tears, but he walked out anyway, being sure to walk with his back to Kise and Riko.

Aomine's skin twitched as he felt the cold body in his arms. He was heavy, but with all the emotion he didn't even know he had swelling up inside him, he didn't get bothered by the weight. His rival's back was almost stuck to the wall though, his skin practically bare in only a thin basketball tee and shorts, it didn't take a genius to figure out his fate was much less hopeful than Kuroko's…thanks to his sacrifice."

He noticed Kiyoshi deliberately turn his back to Kise and Riko, who were looking at the floor as they held the huge door open, their breathing shaky and did the same. Outside, the approaching sound of sirens almost upset him. He didn't know why. Maybe he just didn't want to ask the question.

Will he live?


	3. Part Three: Dark

"Hurry up!"  
>It's all hazy.<br>"One, two,three-now!"  
>It's dark.<br>"Come on, boy. You'll make it!"  
>Am I alone?<br>"Beep…beep…beep…"  
>Am I dead?<br>"…lucky…could've been much worse…"  
>Where am I?<br>"…hyperthermia…carbon poisoning…"  
>Where is he?<br>"HE DID WHAT?!"  
>Who's shouting?<br>"Why?! Why you BAKAGAMI!"  
>Who's crying?<br>"…saved you!"  
>Why can't I think?<br>"…I love you."  
>Him. Its Kuroko. Kuroko! Listen, think,remember!<br>"Why did you do that? How am I suppose to play basketball, look at Seirin, HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO LIVE WITHOUT YOU?! You saved me. You saved me and did THIS to yourself. Why Kagami-Kun? What if you never wake up? Please, please. Listen to me. I NEED you, I can't live without you…they tell me to go back to school, to go back to basketball! Hell, I don't even think there's been basketball since… I can't do it, Kagami. I see them in the halls. Riko, Hyuga, Kiyoshi, all of them! They can barely look at me, I can barely look at me. The whole team is dead without you… please Kagami-Kun, if you can hear me, wake up! Please wake up and brighten up this hell that is life without you! I love you, I love you!"  
>He's crying. He's whispering my name into his hands. Muffling his tears in a blanket. I want to, Kuroko. I want to get up I want to get up and tell you it's alright! But this useless body! It doesn't listen to me anymore…Kuroko I'm here, I can hear you…<br>Dark.

There's breathing, and noises...  
>Someone's here?<br>They're…crying?  
>Don't cry! Don't cry!<br>"Stop it! Do you think he'd want this?"  
>Izuki?<br>"I can't help it! I miss him!"  
>Koganei?<br>"He's probably listening right now and laughing at you, you know."  
>Kiyoshi-Sempai!<br>"Yeah, stop crying, Seirin FIGHT!"  
>Sniffles. Was all the team here? For him…for me…?<p>

"Why did Kuroko not come?"

"He didn't say…"

"…haven't seen him around lately…"  
>"…he looks sick…"<br>"WELL WHAT YOU MORONS EXPECT AFTER WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
>"Hyuga shut up or that nurse will come shout again!"<br>"I'm just saying we can't loose another team mate. Another friend!"  
>"Until Kagami wakes up… he's broken."<br>"DON'T SAY THAT!"

"Riko, come on its time to go, everyone's already gone."  
>"Kiyoshi, I just want to say…goodbye."<br>"Yeah I'll uh, go get some sodas…"  
>"Kagami, I um, I know what you did for Kuroko in there. That was just…you really did good,okay. Better than any of the Generation of Miracles! I know…it may not have seemed like it earlier, but the whole team's devastated by this. You're not here, Kuroko's…dead inside. You can see it in his eyes…"<br>Why is she crying?  
>"I'm sorry Kagami! I'm so sorry! It's all my fault if it weren't for me you…you and Kuroko, everyone would be fine! Please I'm so sorry…I,"<br>She was tugging at my blankets, I could feel it, her tears were falling on my face. I want to hold her. To explain how it wasn't her fault or anyone's fault. If only I could just work my own body again!  
>"No, Riko…come on, It's not your fault."<br>Thank you Senpai! I don't want my strong coach to cry!

"I know you've probably heard this a million times by now, but please, you need to wake up."  
>Captain?<br>"No! As your captain I demand you wake up! Get up right now or I'll kick you off the team!"  
>Was he crying to? Or just angry?<br>"Who am I kidding? There is no team…"  
>"No one's the same without you, Kagami! Kuroko rarely even comes to school anymore, and when he does he looks like he's on the edge of…"<br>"Edge of what?"  
>"Aomine? What are you doing here?"<br>Aomine? What's Aomine, of all people coming here for?!  
>"Errr…just passing through, um you know I was there when they found them, so…"<br>"Look if you're here to suffocate his body or something…!"  
>"What the?! No! After what he did for Tetsu?"<br>He was shouting…or was he…?  
>"I… look I just wanted to say… I'm going! Don't worry!"<br>"What?"  
>WHAT?!<br>Was Aomine CAPABLE OF THIS?! Least of all thanking ME, of all people! Why?  
>"Please wait! Aomine, why?"<br>Silence.  
>"He… he saved Tetsu, and practically killed himself doing it… I, take that into consideration."<br>There was a slammed door.  
>"Huh, you even got Aomine's respect Kagami… I don't know whether to congratulate you or run away."<p>

"MIDORIMACHI! Stop pulling!"  
>"Just sit down, Kise."<br>"I want to lie with him!"  
>"You can't, just…"<br>"He saved my little Kurokochi! He's a hero!"  
>"That's why we're here. But you can't fiddle around with those tubes, KISE!"<br>"Fine, okay…"  
>He was complaining.<br>"MURASAKIBARICHI! DON'T HOLD ME UP LIKE THAT!"  
>All the shouting hurts my ears.<br>"Here I'll leave the candy next to his bed."  
>"You know it'll go off, just eat it Murasakibara"<br>"Okay"  
>No! I'll wake up soon! Eh, I'd prefer Maji burger anyway…<br>"Kise, why isn't Aomine here? Shouldn't he be at your place?"  
>Did Aomine live with Kise? Didn't see that coming…<br>"I don't think you'd want him too, he came home at 4am drunk again and…"  
>"Kise! Can't you get a handle on this?!"<br>"I try but he won't listen to me Midorimacchi!"  
>" I think I'll have to call Akashi if this doesn't end…"<br>"NO! He doesn't…he doesn't know, about, us… he'll not like it…"  
>"It's been over 3 month. Kise, he can't go on like this, according to my calculations, if he continues drinking so recklessly like this he'll only…"<br>"Stop, Midorimachi! I don't want to hear your horrible figures!"  
>"It's been 3 months already?"<br>"Murasakibarichi! Don't encourage him!"  
>"Yes, by the way, have any of you seen Kuroko around?"<br>"I went by his apartment a few days ago, but he wasn't there…he's not himself lately…"

"Kagami-Kun. Im sorry, I haven't been visiting you regularly. I find it hard, to get out of bed, never mind leave the apartment. Every time I go down the stairs I expect to see you waiting for me like before. Telling me to hurry up. But your not. Its because of me you're never there. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! They held a mass for you today. It's been 3 months now. I heard a nurse saying after what happened, you might never wake up. I heard a doctor say you've made little to no progress. I don't want to be there if…they take out your life support. Even if it's in ten years. I can't live without you any more. There's no point…"  
>Kuroko? What are you saying? What's happening?<br>"I still love you. I'll always love you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry for giving up! You would hate me, you hate quitters, but we were suppose to do it together. And I'm all alone."  
>I can feel him on me again, on my legs like before…<br>His touch, so similar, his hand warmer now…  
>Not freezing cold.<br>Little droplets slide down my neck, just like before, little wet ice particles that melt as our bodies meet…  
>Wait, why is there droplets sliding down me from his hand?<br>Why are they so warm?  
>This isn't water.<br>It's blood.  
>An sharp intake of breath comes from above me.<br>"I love you, Kagami."  
>He whispers as I hear soft slicing sounds as more blood trickles onto my neck from his hands.<br>He kisses me softly and I can smell the blood on him.  
>"I'm so sorry, Kagami! I did not deserve your love! I did this! It's my fault!'<br>NO.  
>NO.<br>NO.  
>KUROKO. KUROKO DON'T DO THIS KUROKO STOP.<br>I've never been filled with more will power in my life.  
>STOP. I internally scream with every droplet of his blood I smell, I feel, I hear.<br>Crying inside myself, I thrash around, desperate to escape this dark prison. My body.  
>LET ME FREE! KUROKO WAIT! I scream and is it possible? Did I move?<br>KUROKO, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! IM HERE I'VE ALWAYS BEEN HERE!  
>Beep…beep beep beep beep…<br>I thrash around, and suddenly, I can see. My vision is hazed, but I'm free. I can save him.  
>"Kurroookkooo..?" I mumble barely audible, my throat scratchy from tubes running down it and a lack of use.<br>"Kurrrookkooo?" I try again, slowly moving my head, trying not to faint.  
>The room is dark. Why isn't he responding? Why can't he hear me?<br>There is a loud bang that rings throughout my ears and makes my vision blur. I feel some of the sheets covering my legs fall of and I reach out to find a light switch beside me, hoping I won't have to get up so soon. Still attempting to call for Kuroko, my hand falls on a button on the bedside table. Clicking it, the room is thrown into a blaze of overpowering, unnaturally yellow light. I squint looking for him around my small room. Then I look down.  
>Kuroko. My Kuroko. He lies on the floor at the foot of my bed, his skin white, lying in a pool of red blood. He is not breathing.<p>

Screaming. I am sitting up but all around me, male and females dressed in medical uniforms are making inhuman noises. My vision is hazy with red stains. My mind is foggy and distant. I reach up to my neck. Some dried blood-Kuroko's blood- still lies here.

I fall back on the new pillow they gave me. I'm in a new room. On a new bed. But it's all the same. Kuroko is dead. He killed himself. When will they tell them? In the morning? Tonight? I did not save him.

I turn over stiffly and stare at the little locker on the right. On it is a box of lots of little pills with little labels. There is quite a few in there. I pull out all of the uncomfortable little tubes going in and out of my body. All of them. I don't care what they do.

Then I look at the little box again.


	4. Part Four: Light

Did I say it was a three part? Whoops-look what happened…

* * *

><p><em>"Kuroko. I will not fail you."<em>  
>I brush my fingers over his soft, white skin, tracing his palm until I reach the bandaged spot where little red droplets still seep through, but their dark and dried up, they are healing. That's what I'm doing too. They finally let me out of bed today and I was able to see him.<br>I remember that night.  
>I was going to do it.<br>Looking around at the cream walls surrounding me, I remember all too well the events of the last few months.  
>The cold, the fear, the dark.<br>But also, also I remember the light.  
>The blazing rays of light that hit my face as they came in.<br>"He's not dead, Kagami."  
>Those words, I will always remember those words.<br>Looking down at his pale face, I smile wider than I have in what seems like forever, _he's so cute when he's asleep!_  
>What? Where did that thought come from. Not appropriate Bakagami! Am I blushing? <em>Why am I blushing?! <em>

"KAGAMICHI! Are you BLUSHING?!"  
>Great timing, Kise, as always.<br>"_NO_."  
>"AOMINECCHI! Kagamichi is holding Kurokochi's hand! So CUUTTEEE!"<br>"SHUT UP KISE!"

How'd they even get in here anyway! It's not visiting hours yet.

"Kise, you have to shut up, or that nurse will get us kicked out again."  
>Kise, pulling over a chair from the wall, dragged himself over to us on the bed remarking on "our cuteness" and how "he knew all along". Aomine just leaned casually against a wall, trying to look as bored as always, but it wasn't hard to see the concerned look in his eyes when he glanced at Kuroko or the quick smile that crossed his lips briefly when Kise laughed.<p>

Suddenly from down the hall raised voices were heard. Among them was Seirin members along with others from the Generation of Miracles.  
>"We'll just go in together." Midorima said from outside the door.<br>"Oh, your already here?" He seemed surprised when he pushed it open to find Kise and Aomine in the room.  
>"Kagami! How you feeling?" Kiyoshi burst in pushing everyone into the small room with him.<br>"Uh, fine." I was so startled by the amount of people coming in now, all the team and Generation of Miracles as well as some other members of the other GoM's teams too.  
>Were they all here to see….us?<br>It was so noisy and crowded now, but the atmosphere was a supportive, happy one. Some faces stood out, Huyga, looking secretly satisfied and Riko, overflowing with happiness and warmth, even Himuro had come. Seeing my stare, he maybe even smiled, that's a rare sight.

"KAGAMI!"  
>"Senpai."<br>I firm hand slammed my back, almost knocking air from my lungs,  
>"You make such a cute couple!"<br>How did he know?!  
>"Erm…" seeing how startled I was, Kiyoshi laughed,<br>"It was pretty obvious when we found you with your jacket wrapped around him!"  
>I was blushing deeply again,<br>"You're starting to sound like Kise." I mumbled.  
>"Now THAT'S a cute couple, who would've thought, huh?"<br>I really didn't want to talk about "cute couples" with my Senpai right now, they were standing right there!  
>"Kiyoshi! Leave Kagami alone, he's blushing!"<br>He turned to Riko and continuing to laugh deeply, he got up, but just before he left, He stared seriously at me,  
>"But Kagami, if there's anything you want to talk about…"<br>"No I'm fine." I stuttered, if anything, I wanted to go to sleep beside my Kuroko, (how was he still asleep with all this noise anyway?) but the support and care of all the people around us was too much to just leave.

"Midorimachi! What was the message Akashi wanted you to tell Korokochi anyway?" Message? From Akashi? I looked up at the green haired megane above me,  
>"Oh there was no message."<br>"WHAT?!" Aomine and Kise practically screamed from other sides of the room.  
>"I was told that day that Aquarius and Leo's were going to have very bad luck that day, Kuroko's sign is Aquarius,"<br>"I'm Leo." I added  
>"Yes, and particularly if they were around eachother, like the bad luck would bounce off each person. I was worried you might hurt Kuroko, so I got Kise to go check, but Kagami, I never, I never thought it would go this far."<br>It was quite shocking, even for me, that some superstitious radio show could have been so correct. Probably just coincidence. I thought, no point dwelling on it.

"Kagami, has anything…" Aomine slightly lifted his finger, pointing at Kuroko with as little physical effort as possible.  
>"This morning, and last night. He woke up but didn't do much." Never once taking my gaze of Kuroko's tiny face, I recalled how he'd whispered my name so softly, I could barely hear it. How I'd finally gotten to see those big blue eyes that practically touched your soul. How I could say "I love you", and not be freezing to death.<br>From the corner of my eye, I could see his face distorted with emotion, I'd never seen him showing so much! Words suddenly flooded my mind,

_"He… he saved Tetsu, and practically killed himself doing it… I, take that into consideration."_

He…thanked me.  
>I wonder if he thinks I don't know.<br>"Well we'd better be going." Aomine coughed, standing straight from were he was leaning against the wall.  
>"What? NO! I don't want to go yet!"<br>"Kise. We are going, now."  
>"But…"<br>Aomine was practically dragging Kise from the chair out the door, I got up and as he turned to close the door behind him, I whispered staring at the floor,  
>"You're…welcome."<br>He looked confused for a second, but then shock shook through his face, staring at me for a moment as he registered what I knew. Quickly he stopped and returned to his normal self, as he closed the door he muttered  
>"Bakagami…thank you."<br>Before it was shut tight once more.

I walked back over to The bed again, and it wasn't too long after that nurses started escorting everyone out of the room,  
>"Visiting hours are over!" They yelled.<br>I mumbled thanks and goodbyes to my friends as they left, but while I enjoyed the constant chatter and bright mood, something I'd missed the last few months, a part of me was happy to finally have Kuroko to myself. As the nurses started to re-bandage up his arms, I tried to look away, trying not to notice what he'd done to himself to escape…it was terrifying, sickening, I loved him so much. I just wanted to hold him.  
>"Kagami-Kun?"<br>I swiveled around so fast I nearly smashed a vase on the counter.  
>"Kuroko?"<br>"Kagami, I love you."  
>He started with that every time. As if he thought he wouldn't get to say it again.<br>Repeating it, I walked over to him, making sure to look at his face, his eyes, his hair.  
>"Everybody was here today, they all came to see you, Kuroko."<br>"And you, they came for you too, I heard them."  
>"You're so rude to pretend you're asleep!" I laughing joking, enjoying the lightness of the moment.<br>"Feeling brighter today, Kuroko?" asked the nurse.  
>"Yes, much better." He smiled and as if it was contagious, her face face lit up as well.<br>"That's good, hopefully you'll be able to go home soon, your bloods are much better!"  
>She left us alone, in peace finally.<br>"Yes I heard it all, I just didn't want to have to deal with Kise, thank you!"  
>I nudged him over a little bit, not too hard.<br>"Hey! That was embarrassing, they humiliated me!"  
>"I know, I could feel you blushing."<br>How did he keep such a straight face all the time? Even though I can tell he's laughing at me?! Mystery.

It was different this time. I was holding him, he was lying against me, it was dark but, we were warm. We were safe and happy and would be well again. We could play basketball with the team, and maybe even with the other Generation of Miracles some time as well. I yawned as I snuggled under the hospital blanket, feeling Kuroko's hand slip down my neck a little lower. We'd stayed up talking for most the night, it was an incredible feeling, to finally get to talk to him like we used to.  
>To be able to say, "I love you" and have him say it back.<br>We had have gone through so much.  
>But we've gone through it together.<br>Well be alright, happy, light.  
>"I'll be your light, Kuroko" I whisper as I feel my eyes drift close and my mind slow with the gentle hum of sleep, <em>"I'll always be your light."<em>

End


End file.
